


Stampede

by clizziem



Series: Don't Smile at Me [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boys In Love, Coming Out, Flashbacks, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Azula (Avatar), someone order that gay shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizziem/pseuds/clizziem
Summary: Azula gives him a small punch on the shoulder before she takes off. Zuko almost smiles at how a bunch of kids exhale like they were holding their breath as soon as she’s gone. Sokka’s suddenly at his side with that same giant smile that makes Zuko’s heart feel too big for his body.“Do you need any help getting around? Give Azula a break? ‘Cause I would happily volunteer,” Sokka says. Zuko blushes and rubs his neck.“Um, yeah. I think she’d like to be off duty for a few hours.”Zuko's second day back at school post getting kicked out
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Don't Smile at Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079291
Comments: 14
Kudos: 365





	Stampede

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a TW here for a flashback to some not super graphic abuse and the f-slur  
> Have some Zukka for the start of a new year.

“You don’t have to stay next to me the entire day, you know,” Zuko tells Azula as they walk into school for Zuko’s second day back. Azula frowns at him like he just said something so ridiculous she can barely comprehend it.

“What, am I supposed to just let you collapse?”

“I’m not going to,” Zuko protests.

“You literally did the other night,” Azula points out. Zuko fiddles with one of the screws he can reach on his crutch. He hates them. He stands out enough as it is, he doesn’t need two giant grey alarms that just scream ‘I’M INJURED!!’

“I-I wasn’t...thinking straight when that…” he trails off as Sokka bounds over to him with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Hey! Katara said you were back! Are you doing okay? I missed you,” He says.

“Oh really?” Azula demands. “Where were you yesterday?”

“I had state qualifiers for soccer yesterday. We left at like seven in the morning. We’re going to state by the way!” Sokka says.

“Congratulations,” Azula deadpans back. Zuko snorts under his breath and grins back.

“Seriously though, well done,” Zuko says. 

“Thanks,” Sokka says with a blush. Azula sighs loudly and grabs Zuko’s arm.

“Well this has been disgusting, see you in calculus,” she says and Zuko stumbles to follow her. He sends an apologetic glance over his shoulder to Sokka and then scowls at Azula.

“What was that for? He was just-”

“Look, I get that you like him or whatever but I’m still mad at him,” Azula says. She stops at her locker and digs through the organized mess for a textbook.

“Why are you mad at him? He got me away from Dad’s house before he could-”

“I know, I know!” Azula snaps. “But he nearly gave you a panic attack and didn’t even try to get a text to you so you wouldn’t think you were about to die! None of them did! Not even the small pacifist one from Tibet.”

“His name is Aang,” Zuko mutters.

“Whatever. I’m just saying I’m mad they didn’t try to keep you calm and reassured you were getting help.”

“You can be mad about that if you want but I want to...be a part of them. I don’t have any real friends, Zula.”

“The hell am I then?”

“You know I love you,” Zuko murmurs. “But I’d like a friend that isn't my sister. You have Mai and Ty Lee, you don’t get it.”

Azula sighs and shuts her locker. “That’s fair. Sorry, I took you away from your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my-”

“Sure he isn’t,” Azula says. “Come on, I’ll take your shit to your first class.”

Azula gives him a small punch on the shoulder before she takes off. Zuko almost smiles at how a bunch of kids exhale like they were holding their breath as soon as she’s gone. Sokka’s suddenly at his side with that same giant smile that makes Zuko’s heart feel too big for his body.

“Do you need any help getting around? Give Azula a break? ‘Cause I would happily volunteer,” Sokka says. Zuko blushes and rubs his neck.

“Um, yeah. I think she’d like to be off duty for a few hours.”

“Sweet,” Sokka pulls his fist towards his body. “Also might get me in her good books because she clearly doesn't like me.”

“Azula doesn’t like most people, but she doesn’t not like you,” Zuko says shyly.

“It’s fine. She’s scary anyway. Aang told me she punched Jet yesterday.”

Zuko chuckles. “Yeah. She did.”

“How’s she not in trouble?” Sokka asks. 

“She argued that it happened after school hours and that they weren’t on school property so they couldn’t do anything.”

“Were they off school property?”

Zuko grins. “She made sure they were. She’s smarter than she looks.”

“Dude,” Sokka laughs. “She’s a goddamn genius.”

“Mr. Ullulaq, we have assigned seating,” their teacher says pointedly. Sokka gives Zuko’s hand a small squeeze and then heads back to his seat.

Zuko tries to pay attention to the lesson but his eyes keep getting drawn back to Sokka. His hand still tingles and he wishes he could hold it against his chest.

The day feels more manageable all of a sudden.

The stares he knows he’s getting don’t feel as invasive anymore.

He almost forgets about the crutches leaning against the wall behind him.

Sokka comes back over after class and throws Zuko’s backpack onto his shoulder.

“You don’t have to carry that,” Zuko says and adjusts the crutches under his arms. Sokka waves a dismissive hand.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I saw Azula carrying your backpack,” he says. Zuko blushes again and starts hobbling out of the classroom behind Sokka. “Plus I want to. You just focus on using your crutches.”

“Thank you,” Zuko says softly and they head out into the hallway.

“I see I’ve been replaced,” Azula says with her arms crossed.

“Oh,” Zuko mumbles. “Um-”

“I volunteered,” Sokka says with a grin. “I figured you’d probably want a break.”

Azula glares suspiciously. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Plus I missed him for the past week, I want some time with him,” Sokka says, smiling back at Zuko. Zuko blushes again and sends Azula a look. She softens and rolls her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll get him at the end of the day,” she says and walks away. Sokka beams at Zuko.

“Got you all to myself for a day,” he says. Zuko chuckles.

“I’m glad,” he says. A warning bell goes off and Sokka starts walking.

“So, um, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to,” Sokka starts. “But what happened that day?”

Zuko tenses and takes a shaky breath. “Um. My...My dad f-found some...some texts on my phone that...that…” Zuko trails off and suddenly the air feels thin and impossible to catch.

_ “Are you some kind of faggot? Is that why this boy is calling you fucking pet names?” Ozai roars. _

_ “N-No! I’m not-” _

_ Ozai’s hand is hard and fast and connects with his cheek at the speed of light. Zuko falls to the floor and can’t look up again. _

_ “Don’t you dare lie to me! I knew you were some kind of queer; so fucking weak and stupid-” _

_ “Dad, I-” _

_ Ozai’s foot stomps onto his ankle and Zuko can’t stop the cry of pain as his foot crunches under his father’s weight. _

_ “Shut up! You’re disgusting and you deserve this!” _

“Zuko?” Sokka’s voice comes through his haze and his vision swims back to reality.

“Sokka?” Zuko murmurs. It’s still impossible for him to get any air but he can recognize that he’s sitting on the bathroom floor. “We’re...we’re gonna be late for-”

“We don’t have to be anywhere,” Sokka says gently. “All you need to do is breathe right now.”

“I can’t!” Zuko cries. “I-I saw him and I heard him and I didn’t want him to know!”

“I know,” Sokka says and takes Zuko’s hand. Zuko flinches back and Sokka stops for a second. “It’s okay. I just want to put your hand on my chest, is that okay?”

“Wh-Why?” Zuko asks.

“So you can feel my breathing to get yours back on track. Is that okay?” Sokka asks again. Zuko nods and holds his hand out. Sokka’s chest is tight and warm and toned but he’s too panicked to gush about it. Sokka takes a slow, deep breath. “Breathe with me, alright?”

It takes Zuko a couple of breaths to follow Sokka’s and eventually he’s breathing normally.

“Better?” Sokka asks. Zuko nods again and leans his head against the wall.

“He found out I’m gay,” he says after a moment. Sokka scoots to sit beside him. “It’s not your fault at all, but he read our texts and put it together. Then he beat the shit out of me and threw me out.”

“Fuck, man,” Sokka murmurs. “I’m so sorry.”

Zuko shrugs. “He probably would have figured it out eventually. But that’s why I stopped talking to you after the project. I was scared he would find out if I kept spending time with you. Guess it didn’t matter but... I’m sorry, too,” he says. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Oh, no, dude that’s totally fair. I’m not mad at you for that. I mean, I missed you. A lot. But I was never mad.”

Zuko stays quiet for a second and then whispers, “You missed me?”

“Yeah!” Sokka chuckles. “You fit in the group so well and...well...I like you.”

Zuko whips his head over to look at the other boy. Sokka smiles shyly and reaches for Zuko’s hand. Zuko links their fingers and sighs. “You... _ like _ me?”

“You’re really pretty,” Sokka whispers. “And you make me laugh and I’m just...happy around you.”

“I am too,” Zuko says. “And...I like you, too.”

They fall quiet for a moment. Then Sokka scoots a little closer so their shoulders are touching. “Do you still want to go to class?”

“Not really,” Zuko murmurs. “I probably should but-”

“You just had an anxiety or panic attack-”

“Flashback,” Zuko whispers.

“-So you can take a period to rest,” Sokka says. Zuko nods and lets his head fall on Sokka’s. “Can I take you on a date?” Sokka asks suddenly.

Zuko smiles and shuts his eyes. “Yes, please. After my cast comes off?”

“Fair enough,” Sokka chuckles and wraps an arm around Zuko’s waist. Zuko can’t help the happy sigh that escapes his lips. “Can I kiss you before your cast comes off?”

“You can kiss me right now if you want,” Zuko says immediately. Sokka puts a hand under his chin and lifts his head up and presses his lips to Zuko’s.

And he kisses him.

Zuko puts his free hand on Sokka’s jaw and parts his lips. Sokka’s lips are warm and soft and so much more perfect than Zuko had ever imagined. Sokka pulls away and smiles.

“God, I’ve waited a long time to do that.”

Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka’s middle and buries his face in his chest. “Me too,” he says. Sokka laughs and holds Zuko tighter.

“Do you want to stay here or do you want to go to the little spot Toph, Katara, and I made when we skip classes?”

Zuko snickers a little bit at the idea of Katara skipping classes but nods. “Take me to your hideout.”

Their hideout turns out to be a closet behind the band room down an abandoned hallway. There’s a small pile of blankets and a camping lamp and a box of snacks.

“How’d you find this place?” Zuko asks. Sokka chuckles and moves some blankets into something resembling a chair.

“Katara kind of went through an angry, rebellious phase last year. Our dad just got deployed again and we weren’t allowed to know why and she was...well, pissed. She was furious our dad wasn’t going to be here for her first year of high school. So she skipped classes all the time and just wandered the halls until she found this. She made it cozy and shit and I don’t know. Somehow it helped her get back on track. But she showed the rest of us how to get here in case we ever needed it. She, Toph, and I are the only ones who use it. Aang’s a little too anxious to skip classes that often.”

“Oh,” Zuko says and limps onto the blanket chair Sokka made. “I guess I’m glad you have it, then.”

“It’s pretty handy. We only ever use it on bad mental health days. I had to put that rule in place after Katara showed it to us.”

“I’m surprised she skips classes,” Zuko admits. Sokka chuckles again.

“Yeah, she’s a little more goody-two-shoes now but she still does it sometimes. Maybe like once a month.”

“It’s nice,” Zuko says. Sokka lays down on a blanket and sighs.

“Yeah. Katara made sure to make it nice and cozy for Toph. Since she’s blind she really relies on touch for comfort.”

Zuko nods to himself and shuts his eyes. “If I fall asleep, can you wake me up at the bell? I don’t want to miss more than one class after I took a week off.”

“Sure thing, I’ve got you,” Sokka says and strokes his cheek. Zuko leans into Sokka’s hand and lets sleep claim him for a few minutes.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, aside from Sokka giving Zuko little pecks on the cheek when he drops him off at his classes. Azula shows up again once his last class finishes.

“How was your day with Sokka?” Azula asks, teasing slightly. Zuko blushes and suddenly can’t find the words to talk about what happened earlier. Azula frowns slightly. “What happened? Did he do something to you?”

“No, nothing bad,” Zuko says. Azula’s face lights up.

“Oh, I see. You two made out or something?”

“No!” Zuko protests. “We just kissed and took a nap together.”

“Where the fuck did you take a nap?” Azula laughs. There’s no malice in her voice. There’s such a happy glint in her eyes.

“He and his friends have a hideout behind the band room. We went in there.”

“Ah-ha,” Azula says and holds the front door open for him. “So when’s your first date?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko says and blushes again. “After I can walk again.”

“Valid,” Azula says and helps him onto the bus. “Well if you want, he can take over my duties at school and take your shit from class to class. That’s real boyfriend-y.”

Zuko chuckles. “If you don’t mind,” he says.

Azula shoves him gently. “It would be my honor to let your boyfriend take you from class to class.”

Zuko shoves her back and leans against the window.

“So it was a good day?” Azula asks.

Zuko shuts his eyes and smiles. It’s been so long since he’s had a good day. So long since going home didn’t feel like heading to his execution. So long since he had someone to talk to throughout the day. “Yeah, it was good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last piece I had planned but I'm not done with this universe yet so stay tuned :)  
> Happy 2021!


End file.
